msp_forumersfandomcom-20200216-history
NightCall
Who is She? Well, NightCall is a forumer that has been around for quite a while. First Account - Ruby7380 Before making her account NightCall, she had another one that only made it to level 14. What happened to it? Well at the time she said she was "foolish" and that she let a hacker know her email password and MSP password so that she could get VIP but it turns out it was all a scam. Because the hacker changed NightCall's account email address to her own, Night could not get her account back because both email and password were changed. But the date she created this account was February 2013. That's almost 3 years on MSP. Well Canadian anyways. Note; this account is no longer active but not deleted so you can still find it if you search the username. Second Account - NightCall Ah this is where it all began. She did have this account when her Ruby7380 account was still active and when it wasn't hacked, but it was just a backup. After her other account got hacked, she transferred to her account she has now; known as NightCall. Then before she knew it, she was already level 10. Now at the time I suppose she thought this was a very high level. That's when she met some people she enjoyed conversing with online. They are now split apart, and don't talk that often. She zoomed through levels like it was nothing and began foruming when she was level 17. She's now level 25, and still goes on forums often. Note; this account is still active but claimed by her it will not be by October 24th. |Date this account was created, November 2013| Usual Appearance and Style Well anyone who is friends with her should know that her favourite colours are black and blue. Mostly black. She likes to roleplay (rp) and cosplay on her character so sometimes you can find her with outfits on that are from Anime. Most of her outfits are either black or just strange. Many people mistake her for a guy sometimes. Her style is just.. . strange as well. I can't explain it. Shes weird, in a good way obviously. You have to get to know her then you'll know what I'm talking about. Personality Some people say she likes to dream more than face the reality. She enjoys helping people in the best ways she can. Nobody can ever stop her from dreaming. (Mind) Introverted or Extraverted? NightCall is more of an Introvert. (Energy) Observant or Intuitive? Definitely intuitive for her. (Nature) Thinking or Feeling? Feeling, she is more sensitive then others. (Tactics) Judging or Prospecting? More of prospecting, NightCall is laid back about things. (Identity) Assertive or Turbulent? Assertive. She doesn't really get worried about anything. Achievements Night has gotten to level 25! That's an achievement right? The highest amount of loves on an artbook (ab) she made is 965 loves. 11641 views on her profile. Quote She Uses Often She took a quote from an anime she watched called Psycho Pass and often uses it before a witty comment in the forums. The quote is: "A person should always be stronger than the weapon they hold. It's not the gun that kills someone, it's the person that pulls the trigger." Other Accounts UK: AreYouInsane? |Date this account was created; June 2015| Level: 8 USA: Ruby7380 (same username lol) |Date this account was created; April 2012 (whoa even earlier)| Level: 9 CA: Lilium | Now even though this is on Canadian, and I could of listed it above, she says this will be her account after she deletes her main NightCall. Level: 11 Links to Stuff She Likes (And Gifs she likes) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RSTitp2wQq8 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sk3ZJslK2ks https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eS4jx_rU_3Y https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2pZ-UpjtlXY https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ovLzxW9uDXE https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UgPx_7X0HMw https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=47vLhCe9dLc Category:Foruming Category:Moviestarplanet